A Prelude to a Storm
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: Simple headcannon-y lore both pre and post first Nemesis Crisis.
_**A/N: I'm still technically not out of hiatus here yet. This is just something I wrote over the course of a few days and decided to put it here.**_

Greed is what started it all.

Zeus, being the firstborn, was the rightful heir to the throne. However, his younger brother, Hades, grew to be resentful of his elder brother. Of course, being naïve, he had no thought in his head of following in the footsteps of his father as a just ruler. Hades only had a lust for power and wealth.

So, he defected from the royal bloodline, taking a sum of people from the kingdom with him. He built a kingdom for himself from the ground up. While a notable endeavor, the speed at which his kingdom was built began to stir up rumors of him dabbling in darker arts.

Modeling his kingdom after the one he came from, it was a bey civilization. There were many bey Civilizations scattered across the ancient world, but Hades' flourished better than any other. Of course, needing a special type of bey in order to keep his place as supreme ruler, Hades had one made just for him. No one knew of its real name, and it was commonly referred to as 'bloodshed'. It rightfully earned this name for how Hades used it to suppress anyone who dared to challenge his authority. The word bloodshed was also used to describe the energy ring, which was composed of the reddest rubies you could imagine. Many quaked in the presence of the terrible, multi-headed beast.

Hades was never aggressive towards other nations in the beginning, and kept to himself for the most part. Zeus grieved the loss of his estranged brother, but knew he had to carry on, and succeeded his father as king.

Everything changed one day for the worst.

Hades had many very close allies, wives, and children. However, he had never had a friend such as Erebus.

Erebus was a wicked man, and even that was an understatement. He had just come from overthrowing a faraway kingdom before he left a cohort in charge and sought out his prize. However, he found Hades an interesting man, and decided to stay for a while. A dark plan began to brew in his deceitful heart.

Erebus quickly rose in power among Hades' men, quickly becoming his right-hand man. He spoke to Hades of a great and dark power that would give him everything that the king desired. Being oblivious to what he was getting into, and coupled with his thirst for power, Hades wanted this object brought to him immediately. So, Erebus ordered his men to find and retrieve the star fragment that was imbued with the dark power of the Black Sun.

It was brought to Hades, and polluted his mind, poisoning it with the likeness of the Black Sun. He was suddenly filled with a wickedness that the world had not known. But, that was to be expected. He had the star fragment fashioned into a bey with terrible power, Nemesis. No longer needing his old bey, he tossed it aside, and it fell into legend as a Forbidden Beyblade. With this new power, Hades mowed down any opposition to his charge to be the ruler of the world.

The power changed Hades' physical appearance as well. It transformed him into a hideous, grotesque monster. Few dared to stand in his presence for the sake of preserving the sanity of their eyes. Erebus had few problems standing beside someone who looked outwardly what his own heart looked like.

Hades went on attacking other nations, including that of his home country. While Zeus was no coward, he was reluctant to fight against his brother, still convinced in his heart that there was still a way to save his brother from the darkness.

Erebus reminded Hades of his brother during the war, and it stirred up the jealousy buried deep within the king. Erebus told him that in the slim chance of him losing to his brother, that there was still a way to win in the end. Curses were a way to guarantee revenge in the event of loss. Smitten with the idea, Hades had Erebus fashion the curse into a necklace, and send it to King Zeus in the form of a false peace offering.

Hades' insatiable hunger for power eventually lead to his downfall. He relied on Nemesis too much for support, using its power again and again. He underestimated the power of the Black Sun, and he transformed into Nemesis. Starting his out-of-control rampage.

On the subject of Nemesis, there is still much debate over what it is. Some consider it to be a demonic entity, while other believe Nemesis to be a result of the power of the Black Sun. Sentient or not, all agree on its destructive nature.

King Zeus, who had been reluctant to act before out of care for his brother, lept into action. He knew that nothing could save his brother now.

Everyone knows the story of how the five Blade Warriors defeated Nemesis, and Hades' chilling warning of his eventual return. However, the story takes another turn, and focuses on Erebus. Knowing the King Zeus would send troops to kill and destroy all of those associated with Hades, he chose three of Hades' sons and raised them as if they were his own. He taught them of their father, and what they were to do when the time came for Nemesis to rise again. The sons have been called The Chosen, The Planner, and The Estranged.

Satisfied with his work, Erebus sealed himself away in the deep recesses of the earth for his long slumber. He would wait many millennium, waiting for the passing of the second Nemesis Crisis. He would have no problem waiting, he was a patient man.

Soon, he would put his plan into motion again. All he needed was all of the Forbidden Beyblades still in existence at the time of his awakening, and those to wield them.


End file.
